Génesis 01
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Cuando la magia es ineficiente solo el dolor y el resentimiento te proporcionará la fuerza, las horas finales de Equestria han llegado y solo una persona se interpone entre el exterminio y la salvación pero ella no irá sola contra la oscuridad, la unidad ARK será su compañero de batalla en la hora más oscura de la historia Equestre(capítulo piloto y ponys humanizados)


**Los personajes mostrados así como locaciones no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al equipo de Laurent Faust así como a la empresa Hasbro, personajes adicionales así como el contenido intelectual es autoría de su servidor.**

 **Génesis** 01 **–** Esperanza fragmentada.

La pesadilla finalmente se había hecho realidad, de los muchos escenarios que llegaron a considerarse alguna vez como posibles finales de Equestria está sin duda jamás llegó ni de lejos a imaginarse por lo descabellado, las cruentas guerras del pasado así como los auto llamados señores oscuros no estaban ni cerca de compararse con el nivel de destrucción y crueldad que esta amenaza mostraba tan fríamente, tal muestra de indiferencia hacia la vida hizo posible lo impensable para muchos obligando la creación de alianzas con los enemigos del pasado y así unir fuerzas para detenerlos en su avance pero estas sucumbieron ante la bestial furia de estos portadores de la muerte y la destrucción, la soberbia y la arrogancia de quienes ostentaban el poder en la capital Equestre condenaron a muchos a su extinción cuando hubieran logrado salvar a unos pocos de haber ordenado las evacuaciones; Nueva Manehattan fue la primera en caer tras las primeras confirmaciones oficiales de los ataques de estos seres que hasta hace poco se mantenían como casos aislados y sin confirmar para evitar el pánico masivo, una de las decisiones más estúpidas por parte del consejo y en contra de los deseos de las princesas ante su postura de no subestimar a está amenaza, Philidelphia Prime fue la siguiente en caer a las pocas horas siendo literalmente arrasada y borrada del mapa e incluso la poderosa ciudad fortaleza de Nova Cloudsdale orgullo de la corona con su poderosa fuerza aérea ardió en los cielos de Equestria, semejante visión jamás se pensó posible mientras los pocos sobrevivientes guardaban en sus mentes como se precipitaba a tierra con los gritos de horror de quienes quedaron atrapados o simplemente se negaron a huir, conforme la destrucción avanzaba hacia la capital Equestre los preparativos de fortificación se aceleraban trasladando todos los recursos disponibles para defender y parar a la amenaza de forma definitiva sin saber que ese sería el error que marcaría por mucho a cada habitante en Equestria.

— ¡Quiero el informe de todos los frentes ahora! – la tensión en el puesto de mando se acrecentaba tras la pérdida de las comunicaciones desde el inicio del ataque y el despliegue de la primera avanzada para repeler al enemigo el cual ya había atravesado la primera línea de defensa como si nada.

— ¡Las comunicaciones han caído señor, la interferencia ocasionada por el ataque de los arcanos nos ha dejado a ciegas y los pocos reportes están informando de más criaturas avanzando hacia Neo Canterlot! – el pánico se hizo presente en la sala al escuchar que más de esas cosas estaban en camino haciendo que algunos abandonaran la habitación para intentar huir.

— ¡Maldita sea, permanezcan en sus puestos cobardes!, no vamos a huir sin dar pelea a esas cosas, intenten contactar a cualquier unidad y que se dirijan al puente y se preparen para destruirlo, necesitamos cortar su avance como sea.

— ¡Pero señor, eso dejaría atrapadas a las brigadas que todavía están peleando en esa zona y los condenaría a morir! – el reclamo del técnico de comunicaciones solo molesto al viejo general quien se había ganado las miradas de quienes aún se encontraban ahí al ver lo fría de su orden, pero para el era actuar ahora o lamentarlo más tarde cuando perdieran total comunicación.

—Como dije antes, no vamos a huir de esta pelea mientras el enemigo destruye lo que juramos proteger con nuestras vidas, ¡somos la guardia real y caeremos de ser necesario para proteger este reino y a todos sus habitantes! – algo renuente el técnico se giró a su radio para comenzar a transmitir las órdenes a cualquier brigada que estuviera a la escucha pero antes de hacerlo todo el castillo se sacudió fuertemente creando grietas y fisuras de consideración que se tragaron parte del equipo de comunicaciones, la iluminación comenzó a fallar activando las luces de emergencia mientras el personal comenzaba a evacuar rápidamente por el temor de quedar sepultados de repetirse lo de antes dejando solo al general mientras este tomaba un radio de emergencia.

— ¡Este es general Lighting Saber a cualquier unidad que pueda escucharme!, ¡repito, este es el general Lighting Saber a cualquiera que pueda escucharme, autorizo activación de protocolo de emergencia treinta y siete!, ¡repito, autorizo el uso del protocolo treinta y siete! – la estática del radio solo confirmaba que las comunicaciones finalmente habían caído y nada podría hacerse hasta que una señal entrecortada confirmaba las órdenes recibidas.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer general?! – la exaltada voz tomo por sorpresa al viejo militar quien al girar se encontró de frente con la princesa de la noche quien estaba furiosa por la orden que había dado.

—Hice lo necesario para intentar salvar lo que queda de la ciudad, ¡aun podemos ganar esta batalla!

— ¡Sea realista y miré el exterior general, no queda nada que salvar y usted ha terminado por poner el último clavo al ataúd!, si quiere ser útil comience a llevar a los que pueda a los dirigibles para abandonar Neo Canterlot antes de que sea tarde – esta orden lo tomo por sorpresa ya que en su tiempo de servicio su hermana Celestia jamás ordeno una retirada sin importar cuan mal estuvieran las cosas y eso se lo demostraría a la inexperta regente de la luna.

— ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!, ¡su hermana jamás…!

— ¡Mi hermana cayó defendiendo la muralla en el primer ataque y ahora está delicada!, ¡no venga con más planes idiotas que sólo han costado vidas inútilmente!, acate la orden y evacue a todos los que pueda hacia el norte – tras esto el viejo militar solo asintió mientras la princesa de la noche salía de ahí a paso firme avanzando entre los dañados pasillos del castillo en los que se veían correr civiles que habían entrado en pánico y soldados dirigiendo la evacuación de todas las áreas hacia el hangar real.

Luna estaba consciente de que la propia evacuación por aire era una galería de Tiro al blanco para esas cosas y las pocas tropas que aún tenía a su disposición no servirían para distraerlos lo suficiente, en verdad habían subestimado por mucho las capacidades de estas criaturas debido a la falta de información sobre éstas o al menos eso es lo que había creído hasta el momento en que las heroínas de Equestria habían arribado al castillo tras la destrucción su hogar.

— ¡Princesa Luna, por favor espere!, ¡necesito hablar con usted! – la agitada voz de Twilight hizo eco en el pasillo mientras se abría paso entre la conmoción logrando llamar la atención de la princesa de la noche. Quién deteniendo su andar solo se giro y de improvisto lanzo un golpe certero que impacto de lleno en el rostro de la joven princesa quien caía al suelo sorprendida y adolorida de la respuesta de quien consideraba una amiga que ahora le veía con furia.

—Tu, patética excusa de princesa, ¡todo esto es tu culpa y de tus amigas al no decir nada cuando aún había tiempo para prepararnos!, ¡todas las vidas que se han perdido es por tu maldito silencio de proteger a una de esas cosas que tú amiga Fluttershy encontró!, ¡gracias a ustedes mi hermana…! – era tal la frustración de la princesa de la noche que comenzó a descargar una serie de golpes sobre Twilight ante la mirada de los pocos soldados que temerosos solo se limitaron a pasar rápido para dejarlas a solas, era tal la frustración que termino provocando varias heridas y lesiones en el rostro de la joven de las cuales comenzaba a emanar sangre mientras está le imploraba que se detuviera, al ver el resultado de su acción. Luna comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras se contenía de llorar al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente susurrando de manera constante y con voz casi quebradiza: " confiábamos en ti", Twilight con su voz quebrada le pedía disculpas implorando el perdón por el peor error que había cometido hasta ahora.

—Luna por favor…yo no quise que esto pasará, yo solo quería protegerla después de su perdida, apoyarla como ella lo había hecho en el pasado conmigo… – las palabras eran muy difíciles para ella quien no sabía que más hacer o decir hasta que Luna la levantó para tenerla de frente, algo dentro de si le decía que ella intentaría hacer lo mismo que hizo su mentora y que quizás no la volvería a ver si no hacía algo para impedirlo.

—Quiero que me escuches bien y obedezcas mi orden, quiero que tú y tus amigas aborden el Odissey y protejan a mi hermana hasta llegar a las tierras del norte con Cadance, esas cosas aún desconocen esa ubicación gracias a la nula visibilidad que dan las tormentas de nieve; eso debería bastar para darles tiempo de pensar en como eliminarlos…no me decepciones Twilight, no hagas que mi vida se desperdicie en vano – tras decir esto la princesa de la noche la soltó para continuar con el plan que tenía en mente pero no contó con que la joven princesa de la amistad no la dejaría partir, no después de lo que le había escuchado decir de su propia boca aferrándose a su brazo con la intención de detenerla a como diera lugar.

El sistema de altavoces del castillo se activo en ese momento ordenando la evacuación general hacía la zona de hangares aumentando el pánico de quienes aún se encontraban en la edificación buscando refugio, Luna solo suspiro a la vez que trataba de esbozar una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizarla pero le era imposible sabiendo muy bien como iba a terminar todo, "Celestia sabría como calmarla", es lo que se decía para sí misma mientras tomaba la mano de Twilight para soltarse pero nuevamente el castillo comenzó a temblar violentamente creando enormes fisuras en las paredes al tiempo que los pisos comenzaron a derrumbarse velozmente, en un rápido movimiento la princesa de la noche la tomo en brazos para evitar ser aplastadas por el techo que ahora comenzaba a caer en pedazos al igual que otras zonas atrapando y matando a quienes no tuvieron la fortuna de salir a tiempo, para cuando todo termino Luna pudo notar como la mayor parte del castillo había sucumbido tras despejarse la enorme nube de polvo, a lo lejos podía verse a las enormes criaturas destrozando los pocos edificios en pie mientras lanzaban un rugido gutural a manera de demostrar su poderío.

— ¡Twiligt, Luna!, ¡por aquí, dense prisa antes de que ocurra otro derrumbe! – la voz de Applejack logro llamar su atención a pesar del ruido de las explosiones mágicas que ahora se escuchaban con más fuerza tras el derrumbe, la enorme chica frente a ellas había logrado abrirse paso para intentar ayudar con la evacuación más nunca imaginó encontrarlas ahí.

—Deberías estar con las demás a bordo del Odissey, ya es peligroso estar recorriendo el castillo con estas malditas sacudidas – reclamaba la regente de la luna quien no deseaba tener que cargar con más perdidas en su conciencia al igual que su hermana.

—Los soldados no se están dando abasto para evacuar a todos y aún quedaban algunos niños que trajeron del hospital, yo…¡Oh Celestia!, ¡¿Twilight estás bien?! – en ese momento había reparado en el estado del rostro de su amiga quién solo atino a decir que era por el escombro resultado por el temblor y que de no ser por Luna quizás estaría mucho peor, está solo mantuvo la mirada a parte algo incómoda por el peso de sus acciones.

—Ya no queda tiempo, el castillo no resistirá otra sacudida y mucho menos el embate de esas cosas una vez que estén aquí, tienen que escapar ahora o será demasiado tarde, toma a Twilight contigo y llévala al Odissey a como dé lugar – sin decir nada más. Luna solo tomo la mano de Applejack para que tomara el brazo de la joven y así pudiera llevársela pero está seguía firme en su decisión de no dejarla atrás.

— ¡No pienso dejar que te sacrifiques tu sola mientras nosotras escapamos!, ¡Celestia jamás te lo permitiría! – la tensión parecía hacerse presente nuevamente e incluso pudo haber llegado a más de no ser por la rápida intervención de Applejack quien se interpuso entre ellas para separarlas antes que fuese tarde.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!, No sé qué demonios les pasa pero si sé que usted está pensando en hacer una estupidez princesa, escuche a Twilight, nosotras ya nos encargamos de crear una distracción y también conseguir apoyo para los que aún se encuentran peleando allá afuera con esas cosas – tras decir esto un nuevo temblor comenzó así como el ruido de otro derrumbe el cual se tragaba gran parte de los jardines aunque esté era diferente, de entre la oscuridad un par de ojos centelleantes tan rojos como el fuego se distinguían conforme avanzaban para llegar al exterior ante la sorpresa de las chicas, Luna algo dubitativa solo atino a mirar a Applejack quien nerviosa solo le respondió: "ellos son el apoyo".

Una enorme figura con las mismas características que las criaturas se alzaba ante las presentes quienes solo se limitaban a observarla, la enorme bestia de metal cuyo cuerpo asemejaba el interior de un reloj por la forma en que algunas partes expuestas de su cuerpo se movían de manera involuntaria era libre una vez más, la princesa de la noche comprendió entonces esas palabras mientras veía como el ser frente a ella comenzaba a desplegar un par de alas metálicas conforme se elevaba del suelo de una forma desconocida para ella, la criatura solo dejo salir un grito para acto seguido salir a una velocidad sorprendente e impactar de lleno sobre otra de las criaturas atrayendo la atención de estas.

—…¿Cómo lograron liberar a esa cosa de su contención? – pregunto de manera incrédula mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco por haber tenido de cerca a una de esas cosas.

—Dele las gracias a Pinkie Pie por hackear el sistema de seguridad del castillo y a Rarity por despertar a nuestra amiga, ya después hablaremos del trato que sus soldados le dieron princesa Luna pero por ahora esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendremos para escapar de Neo Canterlot – la princesa de la noche solo asintió mientras liberaba algo de su aura mágica y así teletransportarlas junto con ella al hangar real donde el resto de las amigas de Twilight aún las estaban esperando junto con algunos soldados, sin tiempo a explicaciones innecesarias abordaron el Odissey que comenzaba a liberar sus amarras para elevarse junto a las otras aeronaves que transportaban a los refugiados que lograron sobrevivir a los derrumbes previos en el castillo.

Conforme empezaba a ganar altitud para alejarse del castillo. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más intensas entre las criaturas que ahora se habían enfocado por completo en el recién llegado para comenzar a atacarlo, estas comenzaron a modificar rápidamente parte de sus extremidades en afiladas cuchillas que salían de adentro de sus propios antebrazos mientras los engranajes giraban velozmente acomodando y moviendo piezas que encajaban en perfecta sincronización como si de un reloj se tratase, haciendo lo propio este también los imitó solo que sacando una cuchilla de hoja curva la cual asemejaba un garfio para empezar a arremeter contra ellos, el choque de los metales resonó con fuerza una y otra vez conforme las hojas chocaban entre si ya fuese por el ataque o la defensa de las máquinas que al notar la poca eficacia de sus ataques comenzaron a transformar sus cuerpos para liberar ese frenesí bestial, las placas de acero de sus armaduras comenzaron a moverse de sus enormes cuerpos dejando al descubierto el complejo interior que movía velozmente las piezas, cables y engranajes para reorganizar todo ese amasijo de metal en una nueva forma. Pero la criatura que había salido de las entrañas del castillo no se los permitiría mientras usaba su arma para arrancar el núcleo del adversario más próximo a él, por su parte la otra máquina había logrado terminar su transformación antes de que logrará terminar de la misma forma que su compañero mordiendo con sus fauces metálicas la mano de su adversario, este comenzó a forcejear para tratar de liberarse pero al no tener éxito lo levantó para después golpear de manera consecutiva el suelo con el. Pero la fuerte coraza resistía cada embate o al menos así era hasta que uso un cañón de energía hecho con su brazo izquierdo con el cual termino por arrancarle la cabeza aún al rojo vivo en donde había sido la separación, tras eliminar a dos bestias el cañón comenzó a separarse en varias piezas para reconstruir nuevamente su brazo izquierdo mientras se preparaba para enfrentar al resto y enviarlos a la chatarra.

—Ok…recuérdenme no hacerla enojar si esta cerca de Ark – comentaba una adolescente con aspecto algo llamativo quien se encontraba en el observatorio del Odissey viendo hacia la ciudad con ayuda de unos binoculares, había visto la pelea mientras devoraba una gran cantidad de golosinas como si hubiera visto una película y mostrando un poco de indiferencia por ello aunque no se encontraba sola.

—No se que me da más miedo Pinkie, el que disfrutes todo esto como si no te importara o el hecho que tomes medicación por ello…no se si envidiarte o preocuparme por ti – la figura de Rainbow Dash a penas lograba distinguirse en la oscuridad salvo por lo colorido de su cabello mientras avanzaba por la pequeña habitación para terminar sentada al lado de ella sin dejar de pensar en lo que harían, su mente estaba tan saturada de imágenes, gritos y muerte al igual que sus amigas pero sin duda el ver cómo esas cosas destruyeron la ciudad de Nova Cloudsdale había roto lo último de su fortaleza, le había fallado a su ciudad natal, a su mejor amiga en el pasado y ahora era la espectadora de la caída de la capital Equestre; si ella pudiera escoger elegiría ser como Pinkie Pie quien vivía en su propio mundo con todos los fármacos y antidepresivos que ingería.

—¡No son medicinas Rainbow!, son mis pastillas felices para que todo se vea bonito y las cosas malas no me hagan daño – con tan simples palabras la chica del cabello multicolor la abrazo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro mientras se preocupaba pensando en cuan mal se pondría de no tener esos medicamentos o de si aún tendría la fortaleza suficiente para evitar que ella se derrumbara, ya había fallado penosamente recordando lo que pasó con Fluttershy y el como eso termino cambiando su carácter amable y alegre a uno frío y distante tan lleno de resentimiento.

—¿Crees que Fluttershy venga con nosotras o se quede en Canterlot esperando por más criaturas mientras la dejamos atrás? – las dudas comenzaron a asaltar su mente haciéndole creer muchas cosas equivocadas, que quizás debió quedarse con ella aún cuando fue muy directa con todas al decir que solo serían un estorbo para ella una vez que Rarity logro mantenerla estable y consciente tras sacarla de la contención en que era mantenida por orden de Celestia.

—Aun somos sus amigas y eso lo sabe, no importa que ella insista en decir que no nos necesita o que estaría mejor si no nos hubiera conocido; aun con todo eso yo estoy segura que muy en su interior sabe que somos lo único que evita que pierda lo que le queda de cordura…y porque además me obsequio este comunicador para hablar con ella cuando quiera - Rainbow ciertamente no esperaba una respuesta coherente de su parte o que entendiera, en especial esto último dada su forma de comportarse hasta ahora pero no negaría que esa respuesta la hacía sentir más tranquila.

Pinkie Pie termino por acomodarse en su regazo al tiempo que tarareaba alguna canción de su propia inventiva, conforme pasaban los minutos ella comenzó a hablar de temas extraños, la primera vez que se conocieron, su familia y varias cosas que venían a su cabeza para finalmente comenzar a bostezar y quedarse dormida en esa posición, el verla descansar tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones le recordaba lo mucho que necesitaba dormir pero era algo que no se tenía permitido, ¿quién podría después de todo lo que habían visto?, el sistema de sonido del Odissey se activo en ese momento solicitando la presencia de ambas en la sala de conferencias de la nave con carácter urgente, Rainbow Dash termino dando un largo y profundo respiro mientras trataba de despertar a su amiga pero a final decidió no hacerlo, no le veía el caso a que todas estuvieran ahí cuando no podían hacer nada más que observar a diferencia de Fluttershy, ella y ARK eran hasta ahora los únicos capaces de enfrentarlos y si Celestia y Luna no la hubiesen apresado quizás la cosas serían algo distintas de como lo eran en este momento aunque también parte del crédito debería ser para Twilight, toda esa inteligencia y resultó ser tan estúpida para no ver que esto pasaría al hablarlo abiertamente con las princesas aunque ahora era probable que deseara no haberlo hecho, tras salir de la habitación pudo notar el fuerte movimiento del personal médico que no se daba abasto para atender a los heridos e incluso Rarity a pesar de que no era su campo se encontraba ayudando moviéndose de un herido a otro, era obvio que no iría a la reunión ya que ella era más útil en ese momento con los heridos que sentada escuchando lo que ya sabía.

En cada pasillo era la misma escena e incluso en las pequeñas salas se vivían situaciones aún más fuertes entre el puñado de sobrevivientes que lograron abordar el Odissey por orden directa de Luna, el llanto de los niños era sin duda lo que la alteraba al no saber cómo reconfortarlos o que decirles para mantenerlos tranquilos y hacerles creer que pasara lo que pasará todo estaría bien, "¿Dónde está mami?", "¡No quiero morir!", "vamos a estar bien verdad?", "¿Por qué nadie nos ayuda?", esas eran las preguntas que escuchaba camino a su destino por ese pasillo que ahora Lucía incluso más largo de lo normal, cuando logro alcanzar la puerta pudo notar que había una fuerte discusión en el interior lo cual no la sorprendía pero tampoco ayudaría a resolver algo para devolver un poco de calma y esperanza que con tanta desesperación necesitaban.

—¡¿Cómo diablos se les pudo ocurrir liberar a esa cosa?!, ¡¿tienen idea del peligro que eso representa en este momento?! – Luna estaba alterada tras lo ocurrido hacia poco y temía que la acción realizada por ellas tuviera repercusiones más graves para ellos, Applejack quien se había estado conteniendo no aguanto más y arremetió contra la princesa de la noche por sus malas decisiones.

—¡Al menos nosotras lo pensamos en vez de no hacer nada mientras destruían la mayor parte de Equestria!, ¡Nuestro pueblo fue completamente arrasado y la ayuda para evacuar nunca llegó, nos dejaron a nuestra suerte! – le reclamaba al tiempo que Twilight intentaba calmarla para que la situación no pasará a más pero era claro que eso no iba a funcionar y tranquilizarla menos.

—¡Nosotras no los abandonamos!, ¡Si hubieran hablado con mi hermana desde el principio de esto hubiéramos podido hacer más! – no importaba que ella dijera eso o dijese que el consejo veto la orden de evacuación tras lo ocurrido con Nueva Manehattan, nada de eso importaba ahora pero era un hecho que no cargaría con los errores de otros cuando ella y su hermana intentaron apelar esa decisión tan estúpida.

—Veo que se divierten, ahora si pudieran dejar de lado por un solo momento el estúpido juego de las culpas podrían darse cuenta que tenemos un problema demasiado serio como para perder el tiempo peleando – todas se giraron al escuchar la voz de Rainbow entrando a la sala con el semblante serio, tras avanzar unos pasos tomo una silla para sentarse lo más alejada de ellas dado el cansancio y su poca tolerancia para este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Dónde están las demás?, Las necesito a todas para discutir que es lo que vamos a hacer y que alternativas nos quedan –

—Pinkie Pie está dormida en el observatorio y Rarity se encuentra apoyando al equipo médico con los heridos, somos todos así que si no le importa puede comenzar a hablar de lo que sea que para el caso ya sabemos cómo terminará – la actitud de Dash comenzaba ser algo hostil dado el poco interés que la princesa de la noche mostraba a lo que ocurría a su alrededor lo cual comenzaba a irritarla.

—Es penoso admitirlo pero concuerdo tristemente, el error del consejo y de nosotras fue menospreciar está amenaza y confiar que la magia podría hacerles frente hasta el momento en que nos dimos cuenta de que no sería así, no tenemos nada y la poca información que se pudo recabar sobre esas criaturas o máquinas no nos servirá de mucho aunado a ello de que carecemos de los recursos para hacerles frente y aún cuando los tuviéramos no serviría de nada, sin mencionar que no somos los únicos en esta situación.

—¿Entonces cual es el plan princesa?, ¿darnos por vencidos y aceptar nuestra destrucción así sin más? – todo parecía indicar que la discusión volvería a comenzar incluso con mayor fuerza tras las palabras de Luna a lo que Twilight se adelanto a intervenir, necesitaban estar unidos si querían tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir aún cuando eso significará recurrir a otro tipo de aliados en estos momentos de necesidad.

—¡Basta ustedes dos!, necesitamos la cabeza fría para pensar bien Applejack, Luna tiene razón al decir que los subestimamos por mucho y gracias a ello… solo nos queda una oportunidad en las tierras del norte y si lo que Cadance nos dijo antes del ataque es verdad. Entonces tendríamos algo con que hacer una ofensiva o por lo menos resistir para una evacuación hacia el mundo del espejo y evitar así nuestro fin – algo en las palabras de la maltrecha joven las hacía sentir incómodas pero solo la princesa de la noche tenía idea de lo que hablaba, las cámaras secretas del rey Sombra eran solo un mito en ciertos círculos o al menos así lo creyó hasta hace poco al ver algunos informes dirigidos a su hermana sobre el descubrimiento de unos planos que mostraban la existencia de un subnivel que no existía de manera física.

—Entonces tu idea es usar magia prohibida contra ellos a sabiendas de su resistencia a la misma, no lo tomes a mal pero necesitamos algo que sea efectivo y que tenga la misma fuerza que ARK, la magia es ineficiente y no creo que deba recordarles lo que le pasó a la princesa Celestia – el solo nombrar a su mentora la afecto en ese momento al igual que a Luna que no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de cuando el equipo médico trasladaba su cuerpo para sacarla del castillo, el tiempo parecía detenerse en ese instante en el que todas parecían tener un breve momento de reflexión pero este no duraría mucho al experimentar una violenta turbulencia que era acompañada de una atronadora explosión que hizo eco alarmando a todos a bordo del Odissey.

Las alarmas de la nave se activaron al tiempo que en el puente luchaban por mantener el control de la misma para no caer a tierra lo cual le fue difícil más no así a las otras aeronaves. Ya que estas al ser de menor tamaño no soportaron la onda expansiva la cual termino por hacerlas caer, Rainbow Dash no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió rápidamente al observatorio de la nave seguida por las demás quienes muy dentro de si temían que sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad, en el trayecto pudieron ver como el caos y el miedo se apoderaba de todos e incluso Rarity se unió a ellas también temerosa de lo que estaban por ver, al llegar no perdieron tiempo en abrir la puerta a la fuerza solo para constatar que su temor era real. Frente a ellas a través del enorme ventanal que ahora se veía fracturado lograba distinguirse un enorme y humeante cráter de lo que había Sido hasta hace poco el monte Canterlot, Luna cayó de rodillas mientras que Twilight entraba en una fuerte crisis nerviosa que Rarity junto con Applejack no lograban controlar, solo Rainbow se acerco para tener una visión más amplia del desastre cuando el sonido de una corneta empezó a sonar a manera de fanfarria recordándole que Pinkie estaba en esta sala pero al girar a verla el miedo se apoderó de ella al ver que sostenía su computadora en la cual podía leerse el mensaje, "sobrecarga del núcleo de Éter completada, explosión inminente".

—Pinkie Pie...que…¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – la enorme sonrisa de la adolescente la llenaba de miedo al no inmutarse por lo que acababa de hacer y aún le faltaba escuchar lo peor.

—Hice lo que debía hacer tontita, comenzar con la fiesta tal como me hizo prometerle aunque no hubo muchas luces como creí pero el sonido fue asombroso – las frases sin sentido y los ojos carentes de brillo y expresión indicaban que se encontraba bajo el efecto de su medicación y no era consciente de su entorno o sus acciones, temblando se acercó a ella solo para abrazarla sin poder evitar el llorar mientras maldecía a su amiga por aprovecharse de ella en esta situación y el haber sido tan egoísta para que todo terminará así, solo un recuerdo quedaría de Canterlot mientras el Odissey se alejaba hacía las tierras del norte en búsqueda de una esperanza para todos.

 **Parece que han sido eones desde la última vez que escribí algo pero ya saben como es esto, gracias por leer este piloto del cual tenía mis dudas sobre publicarlo o no y sobre una posible continuidad es algo que aún me estoy planteando a futuro y no lo descartó, nuevamente gracias por leer.**


End file.
